Oh Obi Wan: A star wars story
by ShimmerStar5
Summary: Obi Wan is de-aged to a overweight baby, Anakin is now his daddy and he is giving everyone a hell of a hard time while Yoda takes his freakin sweet old time finding a antidote or solution in order to turn Obi Wan back to normal.
1. Beginning of the problem

**This story is about Obi wan being de-aged and that unfortunately, Anakin is the one who has to take care of him. Since you know that this is** _Anakin_ **and** _Obi wan_ **, there sure will be some trouble and an adventure for both of them. I hope you guys will like my story.**

Oh Obi Wan

 _By: shimmer star 5_

'Oh Force! What has Obi Wan gotten himself into now?' Thought Anakin. He glanced at a rather fat baby who is starring back at him. That baby is Obi Wan apparently, and the event that follows certainly made Anakin kinda frustrated. Obi Wan's lower lip started to quiver and he let out a loud and schreechy wail. Anakin covered his ears in order to protect them from bleeding. He growled at the noise Obi Wan is making and tried to calm him down in anyway possible. But it didn't work at all.

Anakin shooked his head,"Come on little one. We will have to bring this matter to master Yoda." He started to walk but Obi Wan didn't follow. Anakin was clueless at first, wondering why his master won't follow him, until he finally got the solution."Ah...I forgot, you are a little child and your not at the age to be moving. Oh well, I will carry you." He started to lift Obi wan up, but realizes that it will be a little struggle,"Your rather heavy master and (grunts) you need to stop wiggling.." After two minutes of the struggle, Anakin finally got fat baby Obi Wan settled and sitting on his hip on the right side.

The thing is..Obi Wan wouldn't stop tugging on his hair."Ow! Obi Wan, stop pulling my hair (growls). It hurts!" Obi Wan only found Anakin's anger funny and then started slapping his face. Anakin sighs, knowing that Obi Wan will be a troublesome little tyke. He made it to the council and walked inside, founding only Yoda inside."What is the trouble young Skywalker, hmm?" Says Yoda. Anakin shooked his head, knowing that the grand master is capable of knowing who will come to meet him even if that person wasn't there at first.

Anakin frowned at Obi Wan's fussing."Well master, Obi Wan Kenobi was i think, at a mission and he came back as a baby." Yoda turned around and saw the fat baby in Anakin's arms fussing and wiggly. He smilled at the baby and said,"The council and I will investigate and find a solution we will, but you Skywalker will have to take care of the little one since you know him best," Anakin quietly and secretly groaned but nodded his head,"Also..I advise you to best let little Obi Wan crawl on the floor." Anakin obeyed and placed Obi Wan on the floor.

Yoda told Anakin to sit and that he is on time for a meeting the council is gonna have in a few minutes. They two silently observed the little baby moving around freely and smiling at everything."Obi Wan is kinda chubby for his age, isn't he master?" Yoda nodded his head,"Yes...that was his arrival appearance at the temple when he was a baby. Chubby and always wanted to eat. But only tasty that he will eat and exercise very little." Obi wan arrived at a chair and tried to lift himself up in order to stand, but failed and landed on his bottom with a _'thump'_.

His lips formed a pout as he looked at the chair.'Oh no...' Thought Anakin worriedly. He scooped up Obi Wan and placed him on his lap. Obi Wan was confused on why the big man dragged him away from the floor and chair."Ba bloo ge had a meh?" Babble Obi wan saying, _'Why did you do that for?'_ Anakin smiled for once at Obi Wan and answered,"Well little baby," as if he understands what Obi Wan asked,"I don't want you to cry or get hurt." Obi Wan cupped Anakin's face with his chubby but small hands and smiled at Anakin.

Anakin smiled back at the baby and lightly bit Obi Wan's big and chubby cheeks,"Om nom nom. Mmmm, Obi want, that is tasty." His heart soared when his master laughed at him and clapping his hands. He was happy to see his little master happy.'This will be kinda easy,' thought Anakin,' as long as I can maintain his food habit and that he stays easy and happy.' Yep...young skywalker was confident. But I think he shouldn't be because...

He will be wrong..

Oh how he will be so wrong about little fat baby Obi Wan.

 **Hey you guys! I hope that you liked the first chapter of my story. Yes, Obi Wan will be difficult to work with but it will be okay..I think. For the next chapter, Obi Wan will cause chaos but also there will be fluff around.**


	2. Food and Savagery

**Hey, it's your author Shimmer Star 5, coming at you(inspired and borrowed from and by Liza Koshy, I love that girl!) :).I see that a lot of you guys love this story so far and are following it. I'm so glad that I am able to impress you all so much to do those things and I'm very very grateful. We last left off in our story where Anakin thought that taking care of baby Obi Wan will be very easy, but...he will be proven wrong. For this chapter, Obi Wan's eating problem that he 'actually' had when he was a baby comes back and he will be as savage as f*ck. More than you will ever see in a baby and that will make you question if Obi wan was normal when he was a actual baby before he grew up to be a Jedi. In which that's where we will implant a ticking bomb inside Anakin to see when he will explode...that will be fun to see. :) Hope you all like this chapter keep on liking my stories and favoring them..if you want, no pressure. I will talk to y'all later at the end of this chapter. Byyyeeeee. XD**

Oh Obi Wan

 _By: shimmer star 5_

A while later, the council started to come inside and Yoda told Anakin to keep Obi Wan in his lap. Anakin obeyed him and wrapped his arms around the baby and 'hide' any secret escape routes that the baby might try to find. At first, the meeting was going alright, but then you know who, started to get...fussy. Obi Wan was wiggly in Anakin's lap and he wanted to get down. Anakin only tightened his arms around Obi Wan further. Anakin sends calmness to Obi Wan through the force..but it didn't quite work. He then whispered so quietly,"Obi Wan stop this right now! We are in a meeting." Obi Wan turned towards Anakin and raised a eyebrow before sticking out his tongue, basically saying, _'I don't give a f*ck. I don't give a damn.'_ Anakin huffed in annoyance.

Let me just tell you all, Anakin knows babies but he _doesn't_ know how to take care of one, so we can't really blame him when he for some reason, pinches Obi Wan's chubby arm when Obi Wan bit his wrist. The shock and pain races through Kenobi's head and he started to wail."...(silence for a couple of seconds)...WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The whole council stopped talking and looked at Anakin and the crying baby. Mace Windu asked him,"Who is the baby Anakin?" Anakin answered,"That's Obi Wan master Windu, he was somehow de-aged." Mace didn't change his stoned serious expression,"Why is Obi Wan crying young Skywalker?" Anakin shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

He took a deep breath and said quietly but high enough for Mace to hear,"He..um was being annoying and he bit me. So I..uh, um, pinched his cheek lightly to make him stop and uh, I forgot that he is weak and he started to cry." Windu shooked his head and sighed,"I..suggest that you put Obi Wan on the floor," but Anakin persists,"I can't master, there might be unsafe things in the floor that might hurt him and he won't come back to me so easily, ask master Yoda." Windu glared at Anakin and Anakin reluctantly obeyed him and place Obi Wan on the floor. When no one was looking, he whispered to Obi Wan,"Curse you master, I can't wait till your back to yourself again." Obi Wan just crawled away.

Obi Wan was making so much noise for the rest of the meeting and Anakin kept trying to silently tell Obi Wan to shush. The baby noticed and he sat down for a second. He then lifted a hand and bringer down his thumb, index finger, ring finger and pinky. Leaving only the middle finger, the perfect one to give to Anakin. Anakin was surprise at the disrespect Obi Wan gave to him and he scowled at the tyke. After the meeting, Anakin tried to pick up Obi Wan but the baby was being difficult and again, wiggly."Stop Obi Wan." The baby finally stopped and Anakin grunted as he struggled to pick up the heavy baby."Geez little baby...were you this heavy? I..will need to watch with what you eat. Speaking of eating, let's get lunch." Obi Wan giggled and clapped his hands in excitement and agreement.

At the Jedi café Anakin got himself a bagel egg, bacon and cheese sandwich. But also, some cookies and apple juice. Obi wan thought that he will either share the food with Anakin or get something similar. Anakin earlier asked Bant what do babies eat and Bant gave him some baby food and milk. Anakin decided to bring applesauce and vanilla flavored milk for Obi Wan. The two sat down in Anakin's room and started eating."Hey Obi Wan, look what I got...applesauce!" Obi Wan looked at it and wasn't impressed. He pointed at the cookies and babbled saying, _'I want those!'_ Anakin shooked his head,"No. We need to watch out with your weight problem. You are too heavy Obi Wan." Obi Wan whimpered and started to hit Anakin. Anakin yelped and told Obi Wan to stop multiple times but the little tyke wouldn't listen.

Obi Wan babbled a series of sounds, explaining to Anakin in his baby language,' _I will only stop hitting your ugly a*s face if you only give me what I want! It's that easy. I'm not gonna eat what you people are trying to pass of as FOOD. Food is real, this is fake. Now gimme the food, now!'_ Anakin still refused and Obi Wan then started to move up to...more desperate measures. He started biting Anakin everywhere and punching him. Skywalker kept yelping in annoyance and pain and then after wasting twenty minutes, he finally gave Obi Wan some of his cookies and a piece of his sandwich. Anakin growled at the little brat as he looked at the damage the baby did to his face."Happy now master?" Obi Wan smilled and stick his tongue at Anakin.

Of course Obi Wan was happy.

But the doctor was not and blamed the main person...

Of course it's Anakin.

 **Hey you guys, told you I will meet you all at the end of the chapter, I really hope this chapter was enjoyable and maybe even funny for you. Obi Wan really proven to Anakin that when he is a baby, he's a b*tch and a little brat. But Anakin cares for him and doesn't want him to be sad, eventually letting his guard down and giving in to Obi Wan. The next chapter will only be hopefully more funnier but also crazier. Savage Obi Wan is not done yet, of course. See you all later. This is your little author and I'm out. Byyeeeeee! :)**


	3. The Gamble pt 1

**Hey y'all, I see that a lot of people love this story and I'm so happy! I'm literally smiling as I'm writing this. Only if you guys want to, please keep this up. For this chapter, Obi Wan's savagery continues and he has a..um,tantrum. He is only 10 months old. It will start of with Ahsoka and Anakin training. Why not place him somewhere else, you might ask? Well, Anakin knows Obi Wan best and also..no one can handle this baby if they really know how horrible this brat is. Well, I hope you guys like it and i will see you guys at the end of this chapter. Byyyee.**

 _Oh Obi wan_

 _By: shimmer star 5_

"Okay Obi Wan, I'm gonna go and train Ahsoka. You know Ahsoka right?" Asks Anakin. Obi Wan smiles,"Ah.Ah.Ah!" Anakin takes it that Obi Wan does know her. "We have two hours before we have to go so, we are gonna have a bath.

Bad move buddy...

Obi Wan and Anakin walked over to his and Ahsoka's training Chambers. Anakin was helping Obi Wan to walk but every time Obi Wan is on the ground,he always crawls away from Anakin. In which for that, it's the last straw."That is it Obi Wan! Your not walking." Anakin swiftly picks up the baby and places him on his hip and carries him through the rest of the way. Obi Wan wasn't gonna let Anakin win that easily,"...WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Anakin frowns and scolds the little tyke,"Stop it Obi Wan." But Obi Wan ignored him and kept on screaming, crying and finally acting violent towards Anakin. Showing how much he is mad at him.

Ahsoka opened her door and saw her master with a..baby? Her curiosity raises up as she sees her master grumbling towards the door,"You stupid baby.Why do I have to be stuck with you. You didn't want a bath, I didn't give you a bath. You wanted to walk, I let you walk but you can't follow my simple orders. But most importantly...YOU KEEP ON EATING AND ACTING LIKE A BRAT!" He yelled in annoyance. He stops suddenly and breaths, using one of his master's techniques for calming down in a difficult situation and it worked.

Ahsoka giggled, catching Anakin's attention. He sighs and rubs his forehead. After a minute, the two walk inside and he looks at Ahsoka,"He's Obi Wan.Don't.Say.A.Word. Or ask me anything about..him." He snarls as he points at the still crying baby in his arms. Ahsoka tried not to smile and placed the squirming baby in a playpen she got from a garage sale. With baby toys and books inside.'That'll keep him at bay for a while.' She thought. And it seemed to work.

She returned to Anakin and they started practicing,"Okay Ahsoka, remember the move I show you..you dodge the anitial attack, jump over the enemy, cut off their limbs if necessary and steal their weapon to use against them." Ahsoka nodded her head, saying that she remembered everything. The two started to practice and it was peaceful for surprisingly two hours...until the hell brat strikes again.

Obi Wan was secretly picking at the lock of the playpen and got it to open. He crawled towards Anakin's duffel bag and manages to take a now called today, tuna sandwich. He struggled to open it though. He saw a video game set that Anakin liked very much and touched it. Meanwhile, Anakin started to get worried about Obi Wan, his master would've caused trouble by now and besides, what if his baby is hungry. 'Wait..What?! Oh na, na Oh na na. My life is already f*cked up by that na na, oh na na. I'm too young to be a father na na. My wife will kill me , oh my wife will kill me.' Thought Anakin.

He suddenly heard shuffling and he stopped his and Ahsoka's practice for a second. A little while later, he heard it again. Shuffle Shuffle, beep beep...WWE Raw vs Smackdown Ds music.Anakin groaned and turned towards the playpen and..Oh hell noooo! Obi Wan is touching his sand which and video game!" Obi Wan, you are tiring me out. Now hand them over," he said squaring down to the baby's level. Obi Wan cheekily smilled and shooked his head no."Oh mag me za za.." Babbled the baby saying,'If you want them "back", you gotta give me food.' Anakin seemed to understand but also shakes his head. From behind as the boys were arguing, Ahsoka took out a chip she place that saved the game data and made many copies of it...because she knows that the next move will define Obi Wan Kenibi as a b*tch.

"Obi Wan..Obi, I'm gonna feed you okay little guy. Just let me finish this session with Ahsoka first." Obi Wan growled in annoyance and placed his thumb on the delete data button. Anakin went pale,"..You...You wouldn't dare!" Obi Wan nodded his head and babbled that he want food now but Anakin made a mistake... A really, really big mistake...

"B*TTTTCH!"

 **Hey you guys, I'm here. I hope you like this chapter and the story so far, I will be back to update this story kinda soon. Since we don't have school, I wanna take a break from some things but you never know..I might, just might..change my mind. See ya byyeee.**


	4. The Gamble pt 2 the change of tune

**I'm back, the last time we left Anakin and the little tyke, Obi Wan basically broke Anakin's DS and it seems that all the data is gone, but little does Anakin know, Ahsoka saved the data on a chip and made many copies of it. But Anakin is really at his wits ends and he is now dragging Obi Wan to Yoda to see the progress. There will be some funny, loving and serious moments in two coming chapters(including this one) in many different places/moments, so look out for that. I will see you later, byyeee. :)**

 _Oh Obi Wan:_

 _By shimmer star 5_

Anakin snatched the DS harshly from Obi Wan and threw it in a container, not caring that it's not actually the trash can and he packed everything up and dragged Obi by his chubby arms out of the room. If that happened in today's society, don't be too surprise if someone yells out,"ABUSE! ABUSE! THAT IS ASSAULT!" Anyways, Anakin was furious...not acting like the Jedi way according to others. He wished that he could just place the baby with someone else, like Mace Windu, but knows that not a lot of people have the courage, knowledge or small amount of extra patience to take care of Obi Wan unlike himself. He and Obi Wan went to see Yoda to look at the progress on the antidote of turning Obi Wan back to normal.

Little does Anakin know, Yoda made big progress on the antidote but didn't tell Anakin, just for his own amusement and to see how good Anakin can stay patient and take care of little kids..like a baby. He knows that Anakin is struggling but he has faith that he will pull through..even though Obi Wan is a _big_ challenge. A hour later, Anakin knocks on his door and he lets him in."Master, how is the antidote going along? I don't think I could take care of Oni Wan anymore, he only causes stress and chaos." Yoda smiles at the young knight, empathetic with him. Knowing that it's really hard to take care of little ones with inexperience.

Yoda says," I'm still researching young Skywalker, leads I gotten I have not. Sorry that I am and I want you to still be a little patient with me young Skywalker." He saw annoyance quickly flash through Anakin's eyes but then the young knight breathed and nodded his head, dragging Obi Wan again and out of Yoda's room. Obi Wan started to whimper from the pressure on his bottom and thighs."Ermmmmm. Hu-ert, Hu-ert." Anakin ignored him saying,"Oh be quiet! After what you done to me, why should I be kind to you? It's not even the end of the day yet and you already frustrated me. Now we will go home and get you ready for bed. I got a meeting with Senator Amidala to attend." Obi Wan was silent but pouted sadly, his lip quivering and trying not to cry.

At Anakin's room in the bathroom, he undresses Obi Wan and gave him his bath that the baby finally agreed on. As he was washing his body, Anakin frowned when he sensed a sadness in the force and saw a tear slowly going down Obi Wan's cheek as the baby stayed oddly silent and looking down at his hands. Anakin suddenly felt kinda bad for being harsh on him but forgotten about it, not wanting to reward bad behavior. Well, according to him.

After the bath, Obi Wan was placed on the bed and the baby instantly curled up into a ball, trying to sleep away the urge of bawling out. He hides his face as Anakin goes on the bed in front of him and observes him, making Obi Wan worried and creeped out. After a few minutes, Obi Wan went to sleep and Anakin went to see Padmé Amidala, the senator. But not without brushing the hair out of his face and gave a friendly peck on the side of his forehead. But also closing the door, locking it. The events that occurred after won't be so pretty, not at all.

Anakin maybe should've been more kinder to the kid.

 **Hey you all. So so sorry that this chapter is so short but I wanna start writing the next chapter for "Universal" and also, I just don't feel so motivated of writing right now. But I hope that this chapter is still as good as the others and the next chapter will take a shocking turn. See you guys later, bye. :)**


	5. Sadness and 'I swear, it's a mistake'

**Hi you guys! I'm back again from a while and I saw a comment that definitely read my mind about who will kidnap our little baby here. Last time we left the duo, Obi Wan really made Anakin mad at him and Anakin treated the little man horribly and Obi Wan won't talk to him and Anakin just left him there. For this chapter, we will continue with where we left off and go right into the kidnapping. See y'all later.**

 _Oh Obi wan:_

 _By shimmer star 5_

Obi Wan slept through the pain that he is feeling. He never knew that Anakin would be so harsh on him and lash out in anger like that. He is worried that Anakin might be tainted by the dark side, since he clearly didn't learn or use the Anger-Calm technique. As Obi Wan sleep on the bed curled up, the door was suddenly open with a swift kick...but Obi wan stay asleep. A dark cloaked figure suddenly appeared and ordered some other cloaked people to grab the sleeping baby. As they lifted the babe up, he squirmed a bit and everyone frozed. But then the babe stop and continue to sleep peacefully. The men and dark figure then left and "tried" to fix the door so that they won't look so "suspicious."

 _Hours later..._

Anakin runs back to his room and found this door broken. He suddenly sucks in his breath in shock and worry.' _Will Obi Wan be okay? Is he safe, oh force, let him be safe'_ But unfortunately that was the case. Anakin falls slowly and gracefully to his knees when he doesn't find his little master in the bed sleeping. He looks at the floor, trying to find footprints. But the perpetrators did a good job, on their part, of not leaving footprints and hiding as much evidence of any kind as possible.

He then stops looking everywhere and let's tears go slowly down his face. If only he wasn't so harsh on Obi Wan and let anger consume him then maybe..just maybe.. none of this would've happened and that his baby would be happy with him. Anakin then informed the council on Obi Wan's disappearance and they told him to rest. In which Anakin reluctantly obeyed after many reassurance from the council, especially Yoda.

 _Back to Obi Wan(Two days later)..._

He was stuffing his face with so much cinnamon rolls that it made his big chubby cheeks swell and grew bigger even more. Dooku and the hologram of Sidious ordered lots of men to make the baby laugh and distracted and to give him more...food. For the past two days, it's estimated that Obi Wan gained about five pounds from the food he has been given. Obi Wan laughed at the men goofing around and putting on silly masks.

Obi Wan forgotten about the cruelty he experienced with Anakin and is happy that the meanie is not here to stop him from living in paradise. He kept on eating, and eating, and eating until he is very full and very _very_ bloated with food in his little tummy. The baby then yawned and layed down in the floor..quickly asleep." Bring the Obi Wan to his chamber!" Boomed the voice of Dooku. The men cleaned up the mess and one of them tried to pick up Obi Wan.

But he couldn't.

He grunted as he tries to lift the baby with all his might,"But sir..(grunts) the baby is too heavy for us to carry. There must be another way to bring him to his chamber." Dooku snorted and mumbled as he walks towards the sleeping baby. With a little struggle of his own, he manage to lift Obi Wan and he was about to bring him into the room until he heard a bubbly sound...with a funky smell following it. After a diaper change, the events that follows are not pretty.

Bruises and cuts are made.

A screeching cry comes from a babe.

 **Hey you guys, sorry that I made this short once again, but I promise that the next chapter will be a little longer than this one and the previous one. I hope you like this chapter as much as I did. Thank you all for reading and see you guys later with another chapter of " _Oh Obi Wan"_**


	6. The grim tale, the dark side

**Yes! I'm finally back after a few months, I think. I'm sorry that I have been offline. I went through a short period of busy schedules and I called out of inspiration and motivation to write any chapters for any of my stories or a new story altogether. But now I'm back and I'll try my best to get back into routine but it won't be easy or all the time. This might happen again and if it does, don't lose faith and wait for me to come back. The reason is because, I will eventually come back for not only myself and stories, but for you guys as well. Anyways in this chapter, we will start off with showing Anakin's sorrow and regret of how he treated his former master. Then it will go back to where we left off. Hope you all like it. See ya at the end.**

 _Oh Obi Wan:_

 _By shimmer star 5_

"Master...I'm so sorry." Whimpered Anakin in the morning. His face was tear streaked and his eyes were more than bloodshot red. It was difficult for him to sleep when the council couldn't find Obi Wan or any leads to the investigation. Yoda already found the formula and made the antidote to turn Obi Wan back to normal but decided to withheld the result from Anakin.' _To distraught now, he is. Too much fear and sadness skywalker has. It's dangerous to bring into himself and the force.'_ Yoda thought to himself as he walked back to a classroom full of younglings. Mace Windu, meanwhile, arrived at Anakin's door and knocked on it several times.

The young Jedi knight heard and sense him but didn't came to open the door right away. Instead he washed his face and used the force to clear his eyes and clear his throat of the soreness and cries he had endured earlier."Skywalker, open the door this instant young man." Anakin winced and finally reluctant to open the door and let him in. Made saw Anakin and secretly knew that he had been upset." What brings you here?" Asked Skywalker casually as he could. Mace shooked his head at him.' _i don't think that it is not the first he hurt himself.' He_ thought.

Mace cleared his throat and said,"This is not healthy or good for you young Skywalker. This has to stop now. You are being tainted by the dark side by having these feelings and doing this behavior. Stop it right now. We'll find Obi Wan, the council promise." Anakin looked at Mace from the corner of his eyes while leaning on a cupboard table. His gaze seemed dangerously made at Mace Windu, just wanting to be left alone. Good thing the Jedi master took the hint and finally leave the room.

Anakin looked out of a window and into the sky. 'Master, I will find you and.. _I'm sorry.'_ With that thought he got out of his room and called his padawan,Ahsoka Tano."It's time snips, it's time." Two hours later, the duo went on the battle ship they were given and Anakin decided to some gel into his hair to smooth it. He opened the cap and place the gooey stuff in his hair, starting to massage it. He heard giggles from his padawan but decided to ignore it. It wasn't until he looked in a mirror and saw his hair a mix of platinum blond and ginger orange with pink streaks in it."...AHSOKA!!" sorry about that Anakin...

The giggles are still on.

 _Meanwhile..._

Obi Wan woke up with a lot of pain and coughing up blood. The babe didn't have such a good look. He continued to cry loudly, screeching at the same time. Droids who were watching over his adult-like cell, immediately looked at him. One of them turned on the hologram to contact their boss."Sir, the prisoner is awake and crying.." It croaked in it's annoying voice. Count Dooku appeared and looked at the droid with venom in his yellow sith eyes."Good, good. I'm on my way. Meanwhile, starve the child." The droid nodded it's head and turned off the hologram.

They looked at a frightened Obi Wan, who was listening in on them. Understanding every word that Count Dooku said, in surprise. This isn't good. The baby wished that he wasn't taken away and that Anakin would be here to take him from this tremulous place and torture. Every part of his body is covered in bruises and cuts. He is caked in blood but surprisingly still holding on to life.

Holding up his body, Obi Wan whimpered at the pain and the weakness he is experiencing. Wishing that he just have a good life and not be in this position or worse...die. Even though Obi Wan is fat and annoying, he is strong for a baby. But he had to admit, the pain is extremely bad. It feels like he is about to die.

Either he was dreaming or did he just see Anakin? Obi Wan lightly blabbing, trying to get Anakin to hear him and answer him. But it didn't work. So he decided to crawl towards a droid that was standing in front of his cell and take the keys secretly. That particular droid walked away to take a break a few minutes later. This was when Obi Wan made his agonizing escape. Someone wasn't happy though...

"Really, you dumb droid? You had one job and only one! How could he, a baby, get away? Tell me before you die..." Count Dooku growled. The droid pleaded for his life on its knees."Please sir..I don't know. But don't kill me, I will be better and do everything you say. I..I promise." Alas, sorry droid, but that isn't enough.

Now Obi Wan is on the verge of death.

 **Hey y'all. I'm sorry that this was so grim and dark. But it will be something like this for the last few chapters of this story. Thank you those who support my story and were waiting for another chapter. Again, I'm sorry that I took really long. Hope you read it and continue what you doing. See you later.**


End file.
